the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Link
|image1 = |caption1=''Seiya!'' |forms = Link Toon Link Young Link |row1 = Champion of Hyrule Hero of Smash Linkle |row2 = Nintendo |row3 = Akira Sasanuma |row4 = The Legend of Zelda |row5 = The Legend of Zelda (NES) |row6 = Video Game }} Link is the main protagonist of the The Legend of Zelda series and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information Link's Legacy Official Media: * The Legend of Zelda (NES) * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition * Hyrule Warriors * Hyrule Warriors: Legends * Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition * Soulcalibur II * Super Smash Bros. 64 * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unofficial/Non-Canon: * Brawl Legends * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim for Nintendo Switch * Nintendo Crossover Melee * Super Smash Flash 2 * PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros. All-Stars * Super Smash Bros. NeXt * PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 (Cross-Platform Mode only) * Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only) Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: TBA Reason: VS TBA: ''' '''Connection: TBA: '''TBA Current Status: TBA... Moveset Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Link does a diagonal slash, followed by a horizontal slash, followed by a thrust. Attacking while in the air, TBA. * Forward/Backward: If Link is moving at a moderate pace, he will TBA. If Link is dashing, he will do a leaping downward slash. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Link TBA. Moving backward and attacking will make Link do TBA. * Upward: TBA. If using this in the air, TBA. * Downward: Link does an crouching inward swipe. While in the air, TBA. Smash Attacks * Side - Shield Bash: Link lifts his shield into the air, then forcefully slams it on the ground. * Up - Skyward Strike: Link charges, then unleashes a powerful wave of sacred energy above him by swiping his sword into the air. * Down - Spin Attack: Link spins his Master Sword around in a circle to perform a powerful slash around him. Special Moves (Champion of Hyrule) * Neutral - Twilight Bow: Link equips the Twilight Bow recieved from the Zelda amiibo and fires Light Arrows at opponents. Charging increases the speed, distance and damage dealt by an arrow. His bow and arrow types can be changed by using his side taunt. ** Revali's Bow: Fires regular arrows, but with a larger distance and higher damage than the Hero's Bow. ** Royal Bow: Fires Ice Arrows, which freeze oppnents on impact. ** Traveler's Bow: Fires Fire Arrows, which burn opponents on impact. ** Lynel Bow: Fires Shock Arrows, which stun opponents on impact. ** Knight's Bow: Fires Bomb Arrows, which explode on impact with opponents. ** Ancient Bow: Fires Ancient Arrows, which also explode on impact. * Back/Forward - Urbosa's Fury: Link swings a two-handed weapon in a spin attack-like manner, then slams it into the ground, causing an eruption of electricity to spread in the area of his attack. * Upward - Revali's Gale: Link calls upon Revali's Gale to summon a burst of wind that launches himself and anyone caught in it upward. If Link holds down his attack button while skyward, he can glide using his glider. * Downward - Daruk's Protection: Link calls upon Daruk's Protection, creating a shield around himself. If an opponent attacks his shield, Daruk's spirit will appear and repel their attack. Supers (Champion of Hyrule) * TBA: .... * TBA: .... Taunts (Champion of Hyrule) * Up: Link strikes several poses before taking a self portrait with his Shiekah Slate. * Side: Link switches bows and arrow types. * Down: Link strikes a pose with the spirits of Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk, and Revali. Special Moves (Hero of Smash) * Neutral - Hero's Bow: Link equips his Hero's Bow and fires an arrow forward. Charging increases the speed, distance and damage dealt by an arrow. * Back/Forward - Gale Boomerang: Link throws the Gale Boomerang that flies forward and returns to him. It drags opponents toward Link during its return. * Upward - Loftwing Flight: Link calls upon his Loftwing and flies around on it for 3 seconds. * Downward - Bomb: Link pulls out a bomb. It explodes on contact with a surface, an attack, or on its own roughly 4 seconds after being pulled out. Supers (Hero of Smash) * Triforce Slash: Link will repeatedly slashes the opponent using the power of the Triforce, and then delivers a finishing blow with enough power to KO them. * Golden Gauntlets: Link uses the Golden Gaunlets to lift a large statue and throw it onto the stage, crushing anyone caught beneath it. Taunts (Hero of Smash) * Up: Link swings the Master Sword twice and twirls it behind him before sheathing it. * Side: Link takes out a fairy (Navi) from his pocket, which proceeds to fly around as Link watches it until it returns to his pocket. * Down: Link assumes a Fujian White Crane-like stance while rearing the Master Sword behind his head. Animations * Character Intro: Link appears from within a whirlwind and equips the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. * Victory Screen: Link swipes the Master Sword once, twirls it behind his head, then sheathes it. * Losing Screen: Link claps to the winner. * Idle Animation: Link will assume a battle-ready stance or look behind himself. Costumes Link's costumes are now exclusive to his variations. "Champion of Hyrule" refers to his incarnation from Breath of the Wild, and as such, reflects on that graphical style. "Hero of Smash" refers to Link's universal incarnation from Super Smash Bros and his guest appearance in Soulcalibur II. "Dark Link" is considered to be a separate character and likewise has his own set of costumes, though he utilizes Link's "Hero of Smash" moveset. Champion of Hyrule * Breath of the Wild: Link's custom appearance from Breath of the Wild, which will appear however players wish if they import a save file from Breath of the Wild, or save his custom appearance to a Link amiibo. * Champion's Tunic: 'Link's Champion's Tunic as seen in most promotional material for ''Breath of the Wild. His Hylian Hood can be toggled on and off. * '''Tunic of the Wild: Link's Hero's Clothes from Breath of the Wild. * Tunic of Time: Link's Ocarina of Time appearance, as he appears in Breath of the Wild. * Tunic of Twilight: 'Link's ''Twilight Princess ''appearance, as he appears in ''Breath of the Wild. * '''Tunic of Wind: Link's Wind Waker ''appearance, as he appears in ''Breath of the Wild. * Worn Clothes: The default outfit Link wears when he first awakens in Breath of the Wild. * Hylian Set: Link's Hylian costume set, composed of the Hylian Hood, Tunic, and Trousers. * Heat Protection Armor: The armor needed to travel to Goron City and around Death Mountain * Zora Armor: Link's Zora Armor set from Breath of the Wild. * Gerudo Disguise: Link's Gerudo disguise * Shiekah Clothing: Link's Shiekah clothing set from Breath of the Wild. Shiek's Mask can also be toggled to give him Shiek's appearance. * Climbing Gear: Link's climbing costume set * Rex's Armor: Rex's armor from Xenoblade Chronicles 2, as worn by Link in Breath of the Wild. * Nintendo Shirt: Link wearing a red Nintendo Switch t-shirt Linkle * Hooded Linkle: Linkle's hooded design from Hyrule Warriors: Legends. * No Hood: Linkle wih her hood down. Dark Link * Hyrule Warrior: Dark Link's design from Hyrule Warriors. * Era of the Hero of Time: Dark Link's design from Ocarina of Time. * Dark Interloper: Dark Link's design from Twilight Princess and the Dark color for Link in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Classic: A pitch-black silhouette of Link with red eyes. * In the Wild: Dark Link's appearance from Breath of the Wild, which was modeled after his Ocarina of Time design. Hero of Smash * Tunic of Time: Link's Ocarina of Time design from Super Smash Bros Melee. ** N64: Link rendered in the graphical style of Super Smash Bros. ''for Nintendo 64. ** '''Kokiri Tunic:' Link's Ocarina of Time design from Hyrule Warriors. ** Goron Tunic: Link wearing a red Ocarina of Time ''tunic. ** '''Zora Tunic:' Linking wearing a blue Ocarina of Time tunic ** Soul Edge: Link's Ocarina of Time ''design from ''Soulcalibur II, wielding Soul Edge. * Tunic of Twilight: Link's Twilight Princess design from Super Smash Bros for Wii U. ** 3D Link: Link's graphical design from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. ** Brawl: Link's realistically shaded design from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ** Zora Armor: Link's Zora Armor from Twilight Princess ** Magic Armor: Link's Magic Armor from Twilight Princess ** Ordon Clothes: Link's Ordon Clothes from Twilight Princess * Tunic of the Hero: Link's classic design as it appears in Hyrule Warriors ** The Legend Reborn: 'Link's classic design as it appeared in artwork for ''The Legend of Zelda. ** '''In the Wild: Link's Classic tunic as it appears in Breath of the Wild. ** Adventure of Link: Link as he appears in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. ** Link to the Past: Link's design from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. * Hyrule Warriors: Link's design from Hyrule Warriors. ** Knight: Link's knight in training outfit from Hyrule Warriors. ** Postman: Link's Postman outfit from Hyrule Warriors, which in turn, is based on the Postman from Twilight Princess. ** Mario Kart: Link's design from Mario Kart 8. ** Hero of the Sky: Link as he appears in Skyward Sword. ** Tunic of the Sky: Link's Skyward Sword design, as it appears in Breath of the Wild. ** Tunic of Wind: Link wearing Toon Link's tunic from The Wind Waker, ''as he appears in ''Breath of the Wild. Gallery Crossover Game Link.png|Link's Breath of the Wild artwork BotW Links.png|Some of Link's legacy outfits from Breath of the Wild Rex Sheik.png|Link as Sheik and Rex from Xenoblade Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game